When You Get Home, You're So Dead!
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Drunken nights always turn into fist fights when it comes to the Bristol Skins Crew.
1. When You Get Home, You're So Dead

_**Chapter 1 -**_

_**When You Get Home, You're So Dead.**_

**Note: I do not own any of these characters or any part of Skins, I just wish I did. xD**

I woke up with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers and headaches. I woke up in a bed that I didn't even recognize with one of my best friends who was naked, and then I noticed that I was also naked. This is actually taking the piss. How could this have happened? This is the point in my life where I'm actually concerned about how much I drink and how many drugs I use and at the same time, I'm also concerned about my friends in the same way. I mean, how the fuck did we end up in bed together? And also, Why?

I think the worst part is the fact that I can't remember most of the night before, just little flashes of random parts of the whole night. I remember Katie getting with Freddy and then I never saw them again that night. Lovely erm little vision there. I remember Panda and JJ getting with each other and then I remember seeing Panda dragging him off a room whilst she was giggling. I remember Cook trying to get Naomi to sleep with him and I remember seeing her slap him in the face and kick him in the balls and seeing him fall to the ground in pain and also in tears. And last but not least, I remember having wild, amazing, rough sex with the girl led next to me, but I don't know how it happened. I would've thought that I would've stayed talking to someone else all night.

So I lie in this bed which I now recognize after looking at the amazingly beautiful girl next to me, I wonder how the hell and why Effy Stonem would've wanted to sleep with me and why she would have her arms wrapped tight around me, holding me close to her with the biggest smile on her face that I had seen. It's at this point in time that I realise the most important thing ever.

I realise that I am Emily Fitch, the girl who just cheated on her girlfriend with her own best friend and one of her girlfriend's best friends, and then I realise something more important. I look up as I hear crying and notice that there's my tall blonde beauty standing at the door in tears, I look at her, she cries and she walks out.

Cook is going to kill me. I slept with his fuck buddy.

Katie is going to kill me. I slept with a girl and one of her friends.

Naomi is going to kill me. I've betrayed her, cheated on her after it took us so long to get together.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

*Sigh*


	2. We Could Sit Around

_**Chapter 2 -**_

_**We Could Sit Around And Cry But Frankly You're Not Worth It Anymore.**_

**Note: I do not own any of these characters or any part of Skins, I just wish I did. xD**

**Naomi's P.O.V:**

I can't believe her! I really can't. How could she do this to me. I'm sure she was supposed to love me. After all those days or weeks or whatever that she took to make me realise that I loved her back or even liked her in the first place, we date for a week and she does this already, I was right all along. Both men and women are all knobs. I'm going to end it. When she gets home she is so dead.

I walked up alone and felt something was wrong so I looked for her and then I see that. My Ems and Effy Stonem who is one of my best friends lying naked in bed together. What the hell did they think that they were playing at? Well I hope they're both happy. That's a nice little fix for such simple little whores.

I know that I love my Emily, even though I denied it for ages, But I really do know that I love and I know that I always will do, no matter what, but I'm pretty damn sure that I'll be so much better off without her. I can't be dealing with all of these knob heads at this point in my life, I've got so much to do and only now do I realise that it was a mistake to let Emily break down the walls that I held strong. Well at least Katie FitchBitch can have a good laugh at me and love her sister forever more for emotionally killing the one person that she hates more than anything and anyone in the entire world.

Christ Ems… You have no idea what you do to me. I don't care if she was drunk or high or whatever other excuses I know she'll come out with, no matter how many times she tells me that she loves me and that it meant nothing, I won't take her back, I won't fall for it, I will not let myself at all. I will not let myself melt in her arms and I will make her see that I am doing this anymore, that it is a mistake to be with her and that I never should've been around her in the first place. I'll just come out and tell her that she was my experiment and that I've found out that I'm not really gay and I hope the Effy and her will be happy, but then again… I do love her and I know that Effy just used her for a night; god knows why she turned down Cook though. Speaking of Cook, I need to slap him again for trying to get me to shag him, he was sober too… bless him. He didn't drink at all or smoke or take anything else that night which I found really weird. I have no idea what the hell went on with that night. Everything has gone wrong in the space of one night.


	3. This Is Me Breaking Down When

_**Chapter 3 -**_

_**This Is Me Breaking Down When…**_

**Note: I do not own any of these characters or any part of Skins, I just wish I did. xD**

**Emily's P.O.V:**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

That is the only sentence that is going through my head right now, going over and over, repeating itself constantly as I push Effy off me and run around like an idiot trying to find my clothes which are all over the room and I'm hoping to God that I don't go back to talk to Naomi wearing anything of Effy's, I think if sleeping with her wasn't the last straw, turning up in her clothes would be. I finally found all of my clothing after about ten minutes of looking. I didn't care about my hair or make-up as it was raining and I ran around to her house, which is practically my home nowadays and I knocked loudly at the door fifteen minutes later when I finally reached the house. She ignored the door; I knew that she was home so I didn't really see the point.

"open the door. Please? xx" I text her rather fastly. I stared at the door when my phone vibrated in my hand.

"fuck off Ems, I need time to think" I sighed and knocked again. And again. And again. She answered after the last time I knocked, she was still crying, I reached out to hug her when I received a slap around the face that was hard and hurt and stung like a bitch. I looked at her whilst also crying… the slap just made my crying worse. She looked back at me in shock at what she had done and instantly pulled me in for a hug whilst crying even harder. I softly stroked her blonde wet hair whilst she cried on me. We went inside and sat in her room. She managed to calm her crying down a lot.

"Look I'm really sorry. It meant nothing at all, it was just one of those drunken nights, I don't even remember how it happened, I can't even remember how I was near her in the first place, I remember talking to you, then cook bringing me a drink, then another, then she did. I remember all the drinks being mixed together and I was fucked after that… that's when Cook dragged you off to talk to you and when Effy came up to me…" I said.

"Fucking Cook!" Naomi yelled whilst getting up. She opened the door and I stood up after her, leant against the wall and broke down and fell to the floor crying. She saw this and comforted me. She closed the door with one of her arms before placing it around me.

"Ems, you're my everything. When I came home, I convinced myself that I needed rid of you but just looking at you now, knowing how gorgeous you are even when you cry, knowing how sorry that you, I can't bring myself to do that and I know that I can't lose you. You're too amazing and… and… I love you" she whispered in my ear and kissed me on the cheek and held me closer to hear whilst I carried on in the middle of my breakdown.

I must have cried myself to sleep next to the wall and she must have put me in bed because I woke under the covers in her bed with a note on the pillow next to me.

"Sorry I'm not here when you wake up. Please be okay darlin',

I'll be back really soon, I promise. Gone to sort something out" I read out loud to myself and then went back to sleep after another round of crying.

**Naomi's P.O.V:**

I took her back even though I said that I wouldn't. I couldn't leave her. I love the girl and I know that it wasn't her fault at all. Why didn't I see the signs? I should've noticed them all ages ago even before the party. The way the Cook looked at me and the way that Effy looked at my Ems. I walked back into Effy's house. Cook was awake and smoking a spliff.

"Y'right gorgeous?" He said. I looked at him hard in the eyes and punched him square in the face; he went down like a sack of potatoes and didn't get back up at all. I went to look for Effy... seems like she was clever enough to leave.

I'll come back later, she will be dealt with. Emily Fitch is my girl, my love, no one else's and I need to get back to her and make everything okay with her before something else goes wrong.


End file.
